


Crash

by Squidsy24



Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Fights, Food, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Multi, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Joe and Campbell take a trip that gets cut short by an unfortunate accident.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass), Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedShirtWriter34567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts).



“No Campbell, you're not driving. This is Alec’s car, he is only letting us borrow it so we can get your shit from your mum’s now stop whining.” Joe said as he buckled into the driver's seat. Campbell huffed from the passenger side fiddling with the radio, “Fine well I am getting to pick all the music though.” Joe chuckled as he turned to the next street, “Campbell if you weren’t I would have been thoroughly disappointed.” Campbell finally started playing from his “get on the road and commit arson with friends” playlist. They were an hour in when the world moved at 8x’s speed. All they really felt was the impact before they knew it they were hanging upside down on the side of the road.

Campbell had to fight off his panic attack the best he could, but after he saw Joe on the ventilator in the ambulance he felt like he was dying. His breath was failing him and his heart was in a race against time. He struggled to text and all the noise was too much and he couldn’t focus. Campbell decided to call instead he almost lost his nerves till Joe began to stir and face him in his sleep. Joe had a swollen eye and a cut on his hairline. His hands were worse off, cut in every direction by pieces of glass. Campbell took a deep breath and dialed Lucian, “Hey, we got in a wreck can you get Alec and got to, wait.” He could still hear Lucian on the phone as he looked around the ambulance trying to find the name of the hospital. He then brought the phone back to his ear, “Mercy West, see you soon Lucian.” 

~~~

Campbell Bain had never broken a bone, despite beliefs. He didn't even really feel it til he tried to walk out of the ambulance. A nurse noticed his limp and took him to get it x-rayed shortly after. Obviously, he had a million questions about his friend, who was rushed to surgery shortly after arrival, but very few could be answered. All he knew was Joe needed surgery. However, as of now, he was informed that he had broken his leg and would get it fixed soon when a resident was available to reset and plaster it. Lucian and Alec arrived and saw Cambell in the waiting room fiddling with the wheels of his wheelchair. The werewolf rushed to the man as Alec went to the front desk to inquire about Joe’s location. “I'm so glad you're okay Duck. How are you feeling?” Campbell pointed to his left leg as Lucian tried to get some glass out of his hair, “Broken leg, should be reset soon, but I’ll have a cast for about 2 months. Been trying to distract myself with color choices.” Alec approached with hands in his pockets, “If anyone asks I’m married to Joe, if not I can see him when he gets out.” He approached Campbell's chair and made close eye contact, “What even happened Camp? How did he look? Was it bad? Was he scared? ” Lucian pulled him off slightly, “Stop it with the 3rd degree. He isn’t a fucking suspect okay. You can’t just push him around.” Alec sat in a nearby chair and slouched with his patent grumpy look. A nurse then called out, “Campbell Bain?” Lucian walked around to push his wheelchair and as he passed he pointed at Alec, “Calm down. We will be back soon.” Alec huffed as The nurse guided Lucian and Campbell threw a thousand halls.

Campbell held on to Lucian’s hand tightly and buried his tearing face in the man’s torso as his leg was being maneuvered into its proper alignment. Lucian rubbed his back warmly as he proceeded to destroy the bones in his hand. All the shock and adrenaline was gone and all that was left was a pain. Once it was time for plaster, Campbell chose orange and was wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He looked up at the man, “ You think Alec is mad at me? It wasn’t Joe’s fault the guy just turned into us at full speed and…” He trailed off when Lucian lifted his chin to match his eye level, “Hey, it's okay you did nothing wrong Duck and if he yells again I'll happily smack him, s’not like he liked me anyway.” Lucian gave the boy a chaste kiss on the lips as the doctor continued working on his leg. Campbell leaned up against his side, “I hope Joe will be okay.” Lucian kissed his forehead, “I'm sure he will be, you said he didn’t look too bad right?” Campbell shook his head no, “The words internal bleeding and broken ribs came up but nothing fatal.” the doctor who was still fixing his leg spoke up, “ Wait car crash guy, oh he should be done soon. One of my mates scrubbed in with his surgery. If the chart was right he will be in the ICU after but not for too long.” Campbell then kept asking questions all of which the doctor was happy to answer. Lucian thinks it made the woman feel smart, which she was. 

They went back to the waiting room and joined Alec. Campbell fell asleep swiftly after on Lucian’s shoulder, his new crutches were at his feet. Alec’s leg was nearly jumping up and down Lucian noticed and asked, “Alec?” The man hadn't looked up since they walked in. He wiped his eyes and made a motion to Campbell, "How is he doing?" Lucian looked at the boy and watched as his chest rose and fell softly, "Better, he calmed down a lot. Even saw him smile for a second. Oh uh, the doctor said it should be a few hours and that it's a mostly standard surgery." Alec shifted again and made a small grunt, "Ok." Lucian made a motion to put his hand on his shoulder. Alec nudged him off and turned away. He sniffled, "Please don't Lucian, just take care of your boy. " It was at that point Campbell fussed slightly and held onto Lucian's shirt the man rubbed his back slightly. The two men sat in their anxiety, one worried about his boyfriend's best friend, the other terrified for the future of his love. 

~~~

Alec was now at Joe's side. The doctor said he should wake up within the hour and that it all went well so he should be out in about 3 days. Campbell and Lucian were on the other side of the room, both had an earbud in so the younger would be distracted enough to not disturb the other man in the room. It wasn’t until 3 am that Joe began to stir however, everyone else was asleep. Joe gave Alec a swift tap on the shoulder when the man shot up quickly after. He said nothing but gave him a tight hug. Joe grunted softly at the impact, “Alec honey. Open wound still.” Alec pulled off and sat back in the chair, “Sorry.” he sniffled lightly and buried his face in Joe’s shoulder. Joe started petting at Alec’s hair, his eyes tearing up slightly, “Sorry I destroyed your car, you always said I drove too fast.” Alec growled a little and looked up with a slight pout, “You think I really care about my bloody car. Baby, you could have died, I love you I-I.” He scrunched up his face, put his head in his hands, and made an assortment of noises. Joe leaned up and spoke softly, “It’s okay Alec I know words fail you often. I love you too. And see just a scar-like yours.” He lifted his shirt and showed a bandage on his torso. Alec grazed his hand over the wound and then moved his hand to Joe’s left, the right one wrapped up. Joe took a deep breath in as Alec kissed at the scar on his hand, “Have you eaten yet?” Joe asked. Alec shook his head, “'m not hungry. And you're awake, I’m not going to leave you.” Lucian scared the men when he spoke up, “I can get you something. Spotted a vending machine near-by.” Alec started again, “Have you been spying on us. What in the-.” Joe interrupted Alec and said, “ Get him a tea and some crisps please Lucian.” Alec pouted at Joe, who responded with a smile, “Go ahead and brood honey now that other people are awake.” Alec fell back in the rolling chair with a huff and gave a side glance to Joe while crossing his arms. Joe smiled at him as Campbell was starting to wake up. 

~~~

Joe couldn’t believe the scene before him. It was simple: Campbell was eating Jello that Joe let him have, Lucian was halfway through his sandwich, and Alec, who claimed to not be hungry again, was stealing fries off Joe's hospital tray. This was his family, a werewolf, a Lonnie, and a Detective. It wasn’t the normal standard of lunches which made it to be perfectly their own. Joe started to tear up at the sight, he found it, he found his place. This group was brought together and it was his home. Alec placed a hand on his back and whispered, “Are you, okay baby?” Joe looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss, “ Yes, I would even go so far as to say I’m happy.” They exchanged another kiss and Campbell threw a fry at them, “Gross!” Lucian pushed Campbell’s hand down and said, “Oh let them have their fun Duck. Besides I can just go like.” It was then Lucian licked the side of Campbell's face causing a loud groan from Alec. Joe didn’t hear much more of the exchange, he was far too overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> technically a gift but I just switched up the prompt from a sick fic to a crash fic.


End file.
